Erotic Intoxication
by Jade Cade
Summary: Krad drags Satoshi and Daisuke to a club! What chaos insures?
1. Chapter 1

Erotic Intoxication

Jade- A challenge for me.. See if I can write this without dehydrating myself..

Daisuke- This should be interesting..

Dark- Oh please, Jade... You've already started...

Jade- (blushes) Shut up..(wipes drool away)

Disclaimer- As if... (That sounded really girly.. )

Satoshi and Daisuke are going to be 17 now, instead of 14..

XOXOX

"Please come with me? This club is the best! Pretty please Sato-chan?" the slightly hyper blonde pleaded.

Satoshi twitched and glanced over at the redhead sitting on the couch. "Daisuke, what did I tell you about giving him sugar?"

The said redhead grinned sheepishly and ran a hand through his spiky locks. "Sorry Satoshi."

"Please Sato-chan? Dai-chan can come too." Krad continued to plead. Krad had been begging for at least twenty minutes and he was getting rather irritating.

Satoshi glared down at the blonde. Yes, down. Krad had taken to begging on his hands and knees like some pathetic dog.

"How do you plan on getting us in?" he questioned, his tone cool and collected, even if his ice blue eyes were looking pretty scary.

"Oh that's easy! Glitter Magic is a dance club, sure they have alcohol but they'd let you guys in."

Satoshi sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Fine, we'll go. But if anything happens..."

"I know, I know.. Terrible punishment." Krad replied grabbing Daisuke's hand and pushing Satoshi out the door.

(At the Glitter Magic)

Daisuke surveyed the club as he entered and was enchanted with the gold and silver glittering color scheme. The gray walls had been given a slight sparkle treatment so they appeared silver and a few golden bead curtains hung from them. In the center of the club was a stage, or actually a cluster of small stages which, when seen from above looked like a rose.

The stage floors were a calm violet red, lined with gold hued trimming. The bar was of the deepest ebony, a silver trim running along the edge. To hear alone, one may say it seems overdone.. But it is a most wondrous sight to behold.

Not many people were around, for the night was just beginning...

"See? I told you. Isn't it awesome?" Krad asked, pulling his party to a table near the center stage.

Satoshi blinked excessively as his eyes adjusted to the colors and the lighting.. "Ano, what's the stage for?"

Krad looked fearful for a fleeting second before he regained his composure. "A band I guess.." he lied. Fortunately, Satoshi had missed the look due to his blinking.

Krad bounced off to the bar to order some drinks for them, leaving Daisuke and Satoshi alone for a few moments.

"Sato-chan? Doesn't this seem a bit crowded for a dance club?" Daisuke questioned, motioning to all the tables surrounding the stages.

He glanced around briefly, nodding in agreement.

The club filled up with people quickly. It was as if everyone had been sitting around starting at the clock all day, awaiting the ten 'o clock hour.

"Wow, this place is pretty popular." Krad exclaimed as he set down three drinks; two Cherry Cokes and a beer.

The lights dimmed, casting the once bright walls into shadows. Two spotlights; one red, the other blue, danced across the center stage, intersecting a few times to create a dark purple. The crowd that had gathered was silenced, as if by cue.

A young lady with short brown hair and pink highlights, wearing a rather short sparkling red dress with cut-outs on the sides, stepped up to a microphone.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. Thank you all for coming tonight. Now I know what you came to see, so... Are you ready to see The Rose!"

The crowd cheered loudly and in the background music started playing. The crowd quieted down and a catchy hip-hop beat grew in volume.

Slowly, a black curtain rose up, revealing The Rose..

Satoshi and Daisuke both gasped in shock before glaring daggers at Krad, who was beaming happily and swaying to the beat of the music.

XOXOX

Jade- Short? Yes. But now you shouldn't have to wait too long for an update.

Satoshi- Why didn't you tell them who/what The Rose is?

Krad- Curiosity will get the better of them and they'll review and stick around.

Jade- I'm afraid that's the only way I get reviews... Most of the time anyway..

Should I have Satoshi/Krad pairing? For now anyway..

Next chapter- You will get to find out who/what The Rose is. Daisuke gets a surprise.. or two... or three. Plus, Krad gets tipsy.. and Satoshi thought the sugar high was bad...


	2. Chapter 2

Erotic Intoxication

chapter 2

Jade- The first part was easy.. Now the challenging part.

Dark- Are you going to issue the flash floods?

Daisuke- Thank you to Reviewers!

**Lil Empress of the Heartless**- Thank you and yes, Dai-chan and Sato-chan are accepting pity and sympathy.

**Krystean Ray**- Thank you, I know I suck. I typed as fast as I could and had quite a bit of fun too.

**Lady Samurai**- (whistles 'innocently') Huh? A strip joint? Why would I make Krad drag them there? (continues her whistling 'innocently') Thank you..

**blackmagic111090- **How did you know! But I don't see anything funny about that.. HOT? Yes. Funny? Not really.. Unless you were reading my mind? And thank you..

**Hiei-Is-Mine**- Thank you. I know I didn't get this out as fast as I wanted but I hope it's okay. Enjoy! And everyone loved your huggle.. They're just hiding from me now, cause I tried to huggle them too..

**Tsubasa no Kage**- Thank you, and The Rose shall be revealed! And as for Dark being in here.. I'm pretty sure he'll be in here.

Disclaimer- Same..

XOXOX

_Satoshi and Daisuke both gasped in shock before glaring daggers at Krad, who was beaming happily and swaying to the beat of the music._

Krad tried to look shocked too, and he succeeded when he looked up on stage.

"What the-?" he whispered in disbelief. The Rose wasn't what he had been expecting at all... He thought a foxy little blonde in a red leather getup would come swiveling down the pole...

Instead...

A young man, no older than eighteen, twirled down the silver pole. He was dressed in a slightly short and extremely tight white leather jacket, bound together in the middle by black leather strips. His pants were equally tight, white leather low riders with a sparkling rhinestone waistband and silver five inch chunky heel platform boots completed the lower half. White laced up arm guards covered half his arms and in one hand he held a single red rose.

His hair was violet and his eyes were of a deeper shade with magenta eyeliner bringing the color of his eyes out. (A/N: -is drooling- Yes, it is Dark. -continues drooling-)

Krad shrugged it off and turned away from the stage, taking a sip of his beer. He looked up, ready to explain to Satoshi and Daisuke then make a run for his life.. Turns out, his friends' attention were transfixed.

"Yes.." he cheered to himself, "No running tonight.." he finished off his beer and headed to the bar to get a few more. If he had returned to the table like originally planned, he would have been quite entertained..

Sadly, he missed Dark crawling off the stage and giving his little redhead friend the first lap dance and the only rose...

(But hey! I never said _we_ missed it! -winks-)

Dark straddled Daisuke's waist, swinging his hips to the beat of the music, arms raised and long fingers tangled in his violet locks. He leaned into the redhead, rolling his hips forward slightly, earning a startled gasp from the already surprised boy. Dark slowly stroked Daisuke's cheek before quickly leaning in again and giving him a quick, chaste kiss on his parted lips. He took the rose and tucked it in Daisuke's hair before strutting off with the farewell of 'See ya sweetie.'

Daisuke felt like he was going to die of embarrassment while Satoshi, on the other hand, couldn't help but chuckle about his friend's predicament.

Krad came back a fewminutes later. "What happened to Dai-chan?" He asked, noticing that his hair actually seemed a few shades lighter than his face.. Was that even possible?

Satoshi straightened up, quickly wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "Let's just say you're going to die for bringing us here, and our little Daisuke is growing up." he said as calmly as he could.

"Aw, how sweet!" Krad cooed, patting Daisuke's head, then he noticed the rose. "Huh?" If that didn't give it away, then nothing would.. Krad glanced over to a table where Dark was chatting with the announcer before he burst out laughing.

Unfortunately, he was a little loud, causing the whole club to turn their attention to them. Daisuke looked like he was ready to disappear into the floor, Satoshi looked ready to bolt and Krad was much too busy giggling to even notice.

Dark watched this entertainment, a slight smirk coming across his face. "Riku, go ahead and announce the band. I think I'm gonna have a little fun." he said, licking his lips as he watched the blushing redhead.

"Of course, Dark." the brown-haired girl with the pink highlights responded with a soft giggle. This had been the first time in the three months she had known the dancer, that he actually gave his rose to someone in the audience.

(2 hours later)

Satoshi dragged a very drunk and very giggly Krad out to the car for a bit of rest.

"Ja see 'em, Sat...-hic- oshi? -giggle- 'em was dancin'...and 'aisuke was turning color'.." Krad babbled on. Satoshi held his head in his hands and counted backwards from ten, trying to ignore the major throbbing of his head. The fact that Krad had decided to play spy and crawl around under tables and had pretty much not stopped giggling had not helped.

'I wonder if I could get that lady's number and sue her.. She smacked him pretty hard, there may be brain damage.' Satoshi thought, 'Na, there's got to be something to damage first..'

The blue haired teen helped Krad into the backseat before locking him in and set off to find Daisuke.

Dark draped an arm around Daisuke's shoulder, "How would you like to catch a midnight snack with me?" he said, his breathe tickling the redhead's neck.

"Sure." was Daisuke's response, his mind hazy with all the attention he was receiving and perhaps a tad bit of something else...

XOXOX

Jade- Do you know it took me about 3 hours to come up with Dark's clothing? I even went to google to look this stuff up.. And I really like the 5 ' chunky heel platform boots.. I want a pair like that, maybe in black..

Satoshi- Took her two days to write the lap dance scene..

Krad- Plus she lost the challenge, she couldn't stop drooling while writing it.. I swear, she's like Risa. And as a note.. she doesn't know how Riku got a part as the announcer... She swears it was an accident.

Jade- (is deeply insulted) Krad, you've been kicked out of the house for the night.. Besides, Risa would have been crying not drooling.. (bounces up and down) I finally got my first DNAngel manga! I looked in our library first but they didn't have any.. That means I need a lot of money.. I was surprised to see they cost $10 each but it is worth every penny. (huggles her book)

**HELP** needed: I don't have many clues where to go from here... any suggestions?


End file.
